


Your Deep Blue Heart *on hiatus*

by lumassen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Mertalia AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumassen/pseuds/lumassen
Summary: Lukas Thomassen - a research scientist studying Ocean Conservation, is approached at a climate change rally by an odd redhead. Although perplexed by his strange behaviour and odd speech, Lukas would never have guessed that this guy wasn't human like him, and instead that he was a merman seeking help to clean up his home.----A gift fic for Tolyys for their birthday! <3
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Your Deep Blue Heart *on hiatus*

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tolyys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tolyys/gifts).



Prologue:

The first thing that Lukas had noticed about him was his feet. They were always bare. Sitting cross legged in the middle of the grass, Lukas watched him from his car, the redhead that always seemed 'away with the faeries' as they say, as he looked around at the other activists and protesters around him. It had been a week or so since the climate protests started, and after much persuasion and pushing from his superiors, Lukas had finally given in and agreed to organise a talk at the next strike that took place in the city centre. 

Lukas was a newly appointed research scientist at a marine biology centre. He'd landed the job not long after graduating, and although he knew he was lucky to have landed a job straight out of college, he couldn't help but feel like he'd been thrown in, quite literally, at the deep end. His co-workers were great, and Lukas was proud to be well on his way to making a difference when it came to ocean preservation and conservation, but being surrounded by so many facts and figures that confirmed the rapid decline of so many marine species or proved that climate breakdown was well and truly happening was tougher than he'd imagined.

It felt a little ironic turning up to a climate change protest in a car after only driving for less than a mile, but Lukas's backseat was full of flyers, leaflets and handouts to promote the progress that his lab was making in cleaning up the coastline that he could never have carried if he'd walked.

He killed the engine and got out, and the warm, close air hit him like a wall; quite the opposite from the air conditioning in his car. There were people everywhere, holding signs and chanting slogans and catchy phrases to try and convince passers by to pay attention. If Lukas wasn't so incredibly introverted he would get up on the podium with them and scream from the top of his lungs about how much he agreed with them, how much needed to be done to slow the climate breakdown, but even despite his passion, the thought of having to do a 5 minute speech sent his stomach in knots.

Hauling two heavy hessian bags full of leaflets from the back seat, Lukas put them down on the pavement for a moment to reach across the back seat and grab the third. Just as he'd ducked his head out from and car and slung it over his shoulder, Lukas was startled when he straightened up to find the redhead he'd been staring at earlier standing only inches away from him beside the car.

"Jesus Christ, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that." Lukas muttered, pushing his hair out of the way behind his ear in a huff before bending down to pick up the bags then closed the car door with his hip. But the redhead just smiled, a wide grin on his face, and he held out his hand toward Lukas.

"I'll help you. You have three items but only two hands. Let me help." he said, and Lukas just looked at him for a moment. Though most Danes were hard for Lukas to understand as a Norwegian at times, the redheads dialect was particularly and unusually thick, and his choice of wording almost old fashioned sounding. 

"It's alright, I've got it, but thanks." Lukas pushed gently past the redhead and made his way over to the gazebo that had been set up for talks and guest speakers. He could feel eyes on his back, and when Lukas looked back over at his car he could still see the redhead standing there as he put his bags down.

"Um, are you Mr Thomassen? Excuse me? Hello?" 

Lukas was too busy staring at the redhead to realise that he was being addressed, and so when a hand waved timidly in front of his face Lukas turned to meet a pair of kind brown eyes.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought just then. Yeah, I'm Lukas - I mean, Mr Thomassen." he said, turning his back on the redhead and his car.

"Don't worry about it, it happens to the best of us! I'm Timo, one of the organisers. You're from BioCoast, right? The research centre?"

Timo took his eyes off Lukas to scribble something on a clipboard in his hand as Lukas nodded.

"Alright, so you'll be up in a couple of minutes. I'm so pleased that you were able to come today, there's loads of people interested in volunteering for the beach clean!"

Timo was enthusiastic, and rocked back and forth on his heels as he spoke. He handed Lukas a wireless microphone and Lukas felt his pulse begin to race as he looked out over the crowded park that the protest and demonstration had taken over. 

Timo led him over to the front of the tent to check the mic, and Lukas pulled his speech notes from his back pocket, his hand trembling ever so as he unfolded the scrappy piece of paper. 

"Okay, mics working, you're all good!" Timo said with a smile, then stepped away from Lukas leaving him stood at the front of the tent. He felt his mouth go dry and his face pale a little, but he gritted his teeth and tapped the mic, sending a muffling sound over the tannoy.

"Good Afternoon everyone," he began, pausing while the chatter and chanting quietened a little and eyes turned to face him, "I'm pleased to be here today from my research centre, BioCoast, to talk about our beach and ocean clean up event-"

Lukas paused again, taken aback a little, when the crowd cheered and clapped at this, and he felt a small smile tug at his lips, feeling proud that all these people wanted to make a difference just like he did.

He continued to talk with added confidence, pacing up and down slightly while he spoke, not really needing the notes that he clutched in his hand and instead just talked with passion about his aim to rid the oceans of plastic pollution and waste from the fishing industry. Lukas was near finishing his speech when the redhead pushed their way to the front of the crowd and just stood before him, staring at him, his eyes wide and his hands clasped together in front of his chest in awe. 

"Thank you all for listening, and if you're interested in signing up for the beach clean or if you want to learn more about what we do at BioCoast then theres a sign up sheet and leaflets in the tent behind me. Thank you." 

Lukas finished with a small smile and a nod, then hurried to hand the microphone back to Timo as he stepped forward to take it from him.

Timo's voice came over the speaker now, announcing the next guest speaker as Lukas went over to the stand where his leaflets were. There was a long line quickly forming, and Lukas stood for a while to hand out flyers and answer questions. 

After a little while, the buzz around the table died down as most people left with a flyer in hand or their name scribbled on the sign up sheet, and just as Lukas was sitting at the table, jotting down some of the questions he'd been asked to report to his boss, he felt a hand tap on his shoulder. He looked up, the tip of his pen still between his lips from where he'd been chewing on it in thought, and his gaze fell upon the redhead once more.

"I'd like to help. You're a kind human and what you're doing makes me happy. I have information that could help with the clean up." he said, and once again Lukas was slightly puzzled by the way that he spoke. It took Lukas a moment to understand, but when the redhead pointed to the sign up sheet, Lukas slid it across the table towards him and handed him a pen to write down his name.

"Here, if you want to help with the clean up then put your name and email address on here and someone will be in touch with you." He mumbled around the pen tip still in his mouth.

But then, his eyes widened and he dropped the pen down onto the table when the redhead hesitated for a moment, brought the one he'd given him to his own lips and bit down hard on it, blue ink spilling into his mouth as the plastic pen cracked between his teeth.

"What are you doing? Are you mad or something?" Lukas cried, standing up quickly, causing the chair that he'd been sitting on to topple over behind him.

"Uh, yeah," the redhead said, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, his face twisting into a sour expression no doubt caused by the awful taste of the ink. 

"What do you mean yeah? Is everything okay?" Taking the leaking pen from the redhead and slamming it down onto the table, Lukas then handed him his reusable bottle of water for him to wash the taste away from his mouth, but instead of taking it the redhead flinched away from it.

"My name. It's Mad?" he stuttered, eyeing the water bottle and only relaxed after Lukas put the lid back on.

This guy was weird. But Lukas wasn't the type to judge, and if he wanted to help with the beach clean then who was he to deny a pair of hands willing to volunteer?

"Mads? Your name is Mads? Like the actor?" Lukas said, putting the water bottle back on the table and instead picked up the sign up sheet.

"What's your surname? Here, write your details down and I'll make sure we get you on the list." 

Handing Mads the clipboard and a new pen, Lukas watched as he just stared at the sheet, his face growing redder and redder until he mumbled something that sounded like "I don't know how" before thrusting the clipboard back at Lukas and turning on his heel and taking off, disappearing into the crowd.

Lukas stood for a moment, completely and utterly confused before picking up his chair and sitting down again with a sigh.

"Damn eco hippies." he said to himself, shaking his head and returning to his paperwork.

**Author's Note:**

> So everyone in this fic speaks Danish lol just go with it okay :')
> 
> This is a little gift fic for the wonderful Tolyys on their Old Man day.
> 
> I hope this was okay! It's based of a gushy headcanons conversation I had with Ben about Mer!Den who cannot shoe and doesn't understand humans and I just couldn't resist. I'll probably be turning this into a little AU with a couple of chapters, but I really wanted to see what y'all thought first.
> 
> Happy Birthday, Ben! Love ya ♥️
> 
> -lumassen x


End file.
